


02 - The Clubs of Summer

by Verdennia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMido - Freeform, Angst, Brother Reo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of death minor character, MidoAka - Freeform, MidoAkantology 2015, Rakuzan - Freeform, Sensei!Midorima, Silahkan ini basically 5K of romance, Student!Akashi, Summer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdennia/pseuds/Verdennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tolong aku." Pinta Midorima. "Selamatkan aku."</p><p>For MidoAkantologi 2015 Indonesian Section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	02 - The Clubs of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Standard warning applied. Sensei!Midorima and Student!Akashi AU. Super Sugary.  
> Aces cards symbolism meanings taken from The Art of Cartomancy.  
> Hurt/Comfort - SUPER SHOUJO - Romance  
> Plotless. Cheesy dialogues. OOC Seijuurou & Shintarou (kinda).  
> .  
> BGM for the series : Amazarashi - "The Seasons Die Out, One After Another."  
> BGM for this chapter : Kashiwa Daisuke - "Greenery Rain" "A Silent Summer"  
> Pink "I'm not Dead" "Runaway"  
> .  
> .  
> Kalau tidak nyaman dengan hubungan guru-murid, lebih baik dilewat saja ya.

[ **A** **ce of Clubs** ]

.

Hujan di akhir musim bisa jadi sangat mengerikan. Petir menyambar-nyambar dan gemuruhnya memekakan telinga. Angin membuat hujan semakin buruk dengan membuat hantaman tetes air lebih menyakitkan di kulit, dan suaranya lebih berisik dari yang biasanya.

            Seijuurou Akashi ingat sebuah memori—yang akan ia ingat selamanya—di mana ia terjebak hujan deras di taman kota dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Itu adalah hari saat Akashi memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dan melewati taman yang dahulu sering dillewatinya bersama sang ibunda.

            Akashi berteduh di salah satu beranda khusus dengan atap bergenting biru tua dan tanah di sekitarnya ditumbuhi tanaman bunga anyelir merah. Seragam Rakuzan di tubuhnya sudah basah dan ia merutuki berita cuaca yang sama sekali tidak memprediksi hujan lebat ini.

            Petir menyambar dan suaranya membuat Akashi terkejut hingga refleks menutup kedua telinganya. Serpihan daun jatuh berterbangan ke segala arah dan air hujan menerpa dengan menyakitkan. Kabut mulai terbentuk dan naik. Cahaya matahari yang sebelumnya menyengat menghilang dengan cepat.

            Awal musim panas yang masih membawa sisa-sisa musim semi, seolah ia tak bisa membiarkan waktu melangkah maju.

            Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari samping kanannya dan Akashi menoleh. Seorang pria tinggi dengan stelan jas lengkap dan dasi hijau lumut duduk di bangku panjang di belakang Akashi. Pria itu tampaknya lebih tua dari Akashi—ia memperkirakan usianya sekitar dua puluh delapan tahun.

            Mendapati si pemuda SMA menatapnya, pria itu berdeham dan memperbaiki letak kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Maaf, hanya saja..."

            Mata Akashi menajam.

            "Maaf, hanya saja... ekspresi ketakutanmu itu agak... agak manis."

            Akashi memalingkan wajah dengan cepat. "Aku tidak takut, hanya kaget."

            Lalu petir menggelegar lagi dengan satu gemuruh panjang dan Akashi kembali berjengit seperti kucing yang bulu-bulunya serentak berdiri.

            "Humph." Dan si pria asing nyaris tertawa jika mulutnya tak ia tutupi dengan tangan besarnya sendiri. Ia mencoba menelan kembali tawanya karena si rambut merah mulai mengarahkan mata tajamnya lagi. "Duduk saja, bagaimana pun hujan ini tak akan  cepat berhenti—bangkunya juga basah, jadi percuma saja kau keringkan bajumu."

            Akashi mau tak mau menurut. Ia memerhatikan bagian atas pria itu tidak basah, ia melirik jauh ke samping kiri pria itu dan melihat sebuah payung besar warna merah tersimpan rapih dan meneteskan air.

            "Kau membawa payung, padahal aku melihat berita cuaca tidak mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan hujan." Akashi berujar, sebatas formalitas kesopanan dengan orang asing.

            "Memang. Ini benda keberuntunganku hari ini-nodayo." Balas pria asing. "Ramalan Oha Asa memang tidak perlu diragukan. Tapi aku putuskan untuk berteduh karena hujan ini membuat mereka yang berada di bawah payung pun akan tetap basah."

            "Oh." Akashi menimpali dengan dingin.

            Keheningan mengisi, hujan masih deras dan angin meniupkan hawa lembab dan sampah dedaunan. Akashi melirik jamnya dan melihat waktu sudah mendesak untuknya jika ia tidak ingin terlambat. Ia bangkit berdiri, bersiap menerobos hujan.

            "Kau mau ke mana?"

            "Ke sekolah. Tidak ada waktu lagi."

            "Biar aku antar."

            Akashi bergeming, kemudian menatap pria itu. "Maaf?"

            "Biar aku mengantarmu." Pria itu berdiri dan melepas jas hitamnya, menyampirkan pakaian itu di kepala Akashi sebelum pemuda itu sempat protes. Dia mengambil payung merahnya lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. "Tolong pegang tasku sebentar ya." Ia menyerahkan tas coklat miliknya ke tangan kiri Akashi.

            "Tunggu... ah, bukannya aku tidak sopan, tapi kau tidak tahu sekolahku kan?"

            "SMA Rakuzan kan?" jawab si pria tinggi, ia berdiri di samping Akashi dan menjulang satu kepala dari puncak kepala si rambut merah. "Perkenalkan, namaku Midorima Shintarou. Aku guru pengganti sementara untuk Inoue-sensei selama tiga minggu ke depan. Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat."

            Pria bernama Midorima itu merangkulkan tangannya yang panjang ke balik bahu Akashi dan menariknya mendekat, lalu keduanya menerobos hujan. Tekanan angin membuat keduanya tidak bisa berlari. Mereka berjalan cepat menginjak genangan-genangan air.

            Akashi mendongak sedikit, menatap pria yang mengaku guru barunya itu dari ujung jas hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Rambut hijaunya berkibar kasar karena angin dan wajahnya basah. Pria itu menyipitkan mata karena pandangannya mulai terganggu oleh titik-titik air di kacamatanya.

            Akashi kembali menatap jalanan. Ia cukup terlindungi dari hujan karena jas pria itu—dan mendapatkan bonus berupa semilir harum parfum yang dipakai Midorima. Ia memeluk dua tas di dadanya lebih erat, senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

            Ini adalah pertama kalinya Akashi mengetahui bahwa kalimat _sepayung berdua_  itu ternyata memang membawa kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang unik.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, bel berbunyi tepat setelah keduanya melewati gerbang utama Rakuzan. Area loker sudah sangat sepi dan ada banyak jejak basah di sekitarnya. Akashi segera melihat Midorima meletakan payungnya di tong penyimpanan dan melepas sepatu dengan cepat, Akashi melakukan hal yang sama karena kaki yang basah benar-benar tidak nyaman ketika memakai kaus kaki!

            Ketika Midorima hendak mengambil kembali jasnya, Akashi menghentikannya. "Tidak, jangan dulu," katanya. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan mencucinya dan menyetrikanya dengan rapih. Baru aku akan kembalikan."

            Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu repot seperti itu."

            Akashi memeluk jas hitam itu lagi dengan erat. "Tidak bisa. Aku tetap harus mencucinya, atau aku akan menjadi orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih."

            Pria itu jelas-jelas ingin membalas tapi ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dengan kerutan dalam di antara dua alisnya, dia menyerah. Midorima menyisir rambut bagian depannya yang basah ke arah belakang dengan jemarinya, sedikit pelampiasan atas kekesalannya. Napas Akashi tercekat sesaat. "Baiklah, aku membiarkan karena kau yang memaksa, bukan aku yang meminta. Terima kasih... eh... um..."

            "Akashi. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

            "Terima kasih, Akashi-san." Midorima melambaikan tangan lalu beranjak pergi menuju ruang guru. Akashi masih diam menatap punggung basah pria itu—yang sedikit memperlihatkan garis otot-otot lengan dan bahu bidangnya.

            Akashi mengganti alas kakinya, lalu melipat jas Midorima dan meletakkannya di loker. Sebelum menutup pintu loker, sekali lagi Akashi menghirup parfum yang menempek di jas itu. _Vertiver dan Cedarwood_.

            Lalu ia menutup loker dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

Menjelang tiga minggu sebelum libur musim panas, SMA Rakuzan dibuat heboh oleh guru pengganti yang—berdasarkan definisi para siswi di sana—begitu tampan dan elegan. Perilaku kesehariannya memang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan dirinya terlahir di keluarga terpandang. Dan wajahnya memang tidak dipungkiri—sekalipun oleh siswa laki-laki—terlihat rupawan.

            Sayangnya, dia adalah guru yang cukup galak. Itu adalah temuan baru yang Akashi lihat saat pria itu mengajar di kelasnya—dia guru biologi, dan menjadi asisten guru pembina klub musik klasik.

            Saat pria itu menjelaskan tugas untuk mereka di liburan nanti, seorang murid mempermainkan istilah-istilah dalam teori reproduksi dan Midorima memanggilnya ke depan kelas, memintanya menuliskan semua istilah dalam bab teori tersebut secara lengkap beserta penjelasannya, dan itu bukan ancaman kosong. Midorima tetap menunggu murid itu hingga selesai bahkan tiga jam setelah kelas berakhir. Dan berakhir dengan siswa tersebut memohon maaf mati-matian padanya.

            "Dia hanya mengetesmu, kau tahu," Akashi mengembalikan jas hitam pria itu saat mereka sendirian di ruang musik suatu senja. Jemari Midorima masih menari-nari di atas tuts piano dengan lihai. "Murid Rakuzan tidak mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu. Kecuali Hayama."

            "Dan Nebuya Eikichi perlu belajar tata krama saat di meja makan." Midorima terkekeh. "Tenanglah Tuan Presiden Siswa, aku sudah biasa menghadapi kejahilan siswa—terutama di sekolah baru. Lagi pula, aku hanya sementara di sini."

            Entah mengapa, Akashi sedikit tidak nyaman dengan jawaban itu. "Memangnya berapa kali kau pindah sekolah?"

            "Empat."

            "Empat?!"

            "Tidak perlu kaget begitu. Jika Rakuzan dihitung, artinya sudah lima. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku hanya sementara di sini." Midorima memberikan senyum kecil, lagu yang ia mainkan berubah dari tempo _staccato_ menjadi _legato_. Akashi memerhatikan bagaimana jemari tangan kirinya yang diperban itu masih bisa bergerak lincah meski terbebat.

            "Kenapa kau membebat jari-jari tangan kirimu?"

            Saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Akashi, seketika itu pula permainan piano Midorima berhenti. Nada terakhir dari piano itu menggema dalam keheningan, menggantung dengan ketidaknyamanan.

            Akashi sadar bahwa dia telah melampaui batas.

            "Maaf sensei. Aku—"

            "—Terima kasih atas jasnya, ini rapih sekali." Midorima memotong cepat, ia mengangkat jas yang terbungkus rapih di pangkuannya dan tersenyum pada Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa mengangguk ragu—ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan terpancar di mata hijaunya.

            Midorima membuka bungkus plastik lalu mengernyit saat menghirup wangi yang menguar dari jasnya. "Kau bubuhkan apa ke permukaan jasku?"

            " _Infusion d'Homme_ ," jawab Akashi santai sambil berjalan ke arah pintu ruang musik. "Itu parfummu kan? Aku bukan penggemar Prada, tapi wanginya cocok untukmu." Ia lalu keluar dan menutup pintu sementara Midorima menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Mungkin dalam satu-dua hal, Akashi harus menyalahkan gen ayahnya yang mendorongnya untuk _terlalu banyak ingin tahu_ , sehingga sekarang ia terjaga jam dua dini hari, menatap layar laptopnya lekat-lekat dan membaca setiap tulisan dengan cermat. Yang ia baca saat ini adalah laporan dari agen-agennya—iya, dia menyewa agen pribadi keluarganya—untuk menyelidiki Midorima Shintarou.

            Ekspresi pria berambut hijau itu masih membayang di benaknya. Bagaimana kemilau hijau daun yang tampak segar tiba-tiba meredup, dan bagaimana wajahnya membuat kerutan-kerutan yang tak nyaman dan bibirnya yang menaikan senyum janggal, semua karena pertanyaan Akashi yang satu itu.

            Katakanlah Akashi merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Ia mungkin seharusnya berhenti menggali rahasia si guru baru, tapi sesuatu berkata di benaknya bahwa ia harus menemukannya. Mencari tahu apapun yang disembunyikan pria ini.

            Selama sepersekian detik, mata rubi Akashi melirik pada botol kaca putih berdesain elegan di atas meja di sampingnya. Ia pernah membaca sebuah artikel jika aroma _cedarwood_ berefek menenangkan terutama untuk mereka yang memiliki ketakutan atau kekhawatiran berlebih. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat Akashi merasa tenang—dan terlalu nyaman—saat berada di samping pria itu. Terlalu nyaman hingga melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat kenyamanan itu menghilang dengan cepat.

            Akashi mendalami lagi tulisan-tulisan di layar laptopnya. Data-data yang ia dapatkan cukup membuatnya terkejut—dan semakin penasaran terhadap latar belakang kehidupan sensei barunya itu.

            Sekolah pertama yang menjadi tempatnya mengajar adalah Kaijo. Ia mengajar selama satu tahun lalu mengundurkan diri karena sebuah gosip yang tidak mengenakan. Beberapa siswi tingkat tiga menyatakan cinta padanya dan semua ditolak. Beberapa mendendam dan para pria—secara alamiah—membencinya. Mereka membuat gosip sampah mengenai Midorima hingga sampai ke telinga orang tuanya dan memaksanya mengundurkan diri.

            Meski sudah berusaha meluruskan permasalahan ini, pihak sekolah tetap saja tidak membawa mesalah ini lebih jauh karena lebih mengutamakan harga diri sekolah, Kaijo adalah sekolah swasta elit dengan banyak murid yang menjadi selebriti.

.

            Sekolah kedua Midorima adalah Yosen di Akita. Ia bertahan selama tiga tahun di sekolah itu. Masalah datang ketika seorang murid tidak sengaja menemukannya di sebuah bar malam dan Midorima tengah dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Murid tersebut membuat sebuah foto penuh skandal dan menjadikannya ancaman untuk Midorima, jika pria muda itu tidak menjadi kekasihnya.

            Midorima yang saat itu tak punya pilihan lain akhirnya berpacaran dengan si murid. Hingga akhirnya pihak sekolah mengetahui hubungan mereka dan nyaris memecatnya karena memandang hubungan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang _tidak pantas_. Midorima memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. Dia mendatangi murid yang menyimpan foto itu dan memutuskan hubungan mereka, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi meskipun foto itu disebarkan di kalangan murid kelas tiga.

.

            Sekolah ketiganya adalah Seirin. Itu adalah sebuah sekolah baru yang terbentuk dua tahun lalu dan Midorima memilihnya mungkin karena dia sendiri ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru. Ia bertahan selama setahun di sekolah ini. Ia mengundurkan diri lagi karena beberapa guru muda  di sana terang-terangan mendekatinya dengan berbagai cara yang aneh. Para guru pria bahkan tidak segan-segan menyembunyikan kebencian mereka.

            Karena mulai merasa tidak nyaman, Midorima akhirnya mengundurkan diri, dan keputusan itu disambut tangisan para murid perempuan di sekolah itu.

.

            Sekolah ke empat dan tempatnya bertahan saat ini adalah Shuutoku di Tokyo. Sejauh ini kehidupannya berlangsung damai karena para staff pengajar dan murid-muridnya terlalu sibuk bekerja keras—seperti moto sekolah itu—untuk peduli pada kelakuan dan gosip-gosip yang beredar.

            Meski memang ada satu murid yang terlihat terus menempel dengan guru muda itu ke manapun, namun tak ada gosip tidak mengenakan di antara keduanya. Yang ada adalah Midorima-sensei sering terlihat marah-marah karena kelakuan murid itu.

.

            Akashi membaca semua data itu dengan banyak gelengan kepala. Tapi, kalau mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka berdua di hari hujan deras itu, tidak heran juga jika banyak orang yang jatuh hati padanya.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau ingin meminimalisir perhatian orang-orang kepadamu, kurangilah kebaikanmu." Akashi berkata gamblang di suatu sore saat ia harus merapikan ruang musik setelah kegiatan klub berakhir. Midorima tengah memainkan lagu seperti biasanya dengan piano.

            Ini adalah hari terakhir Midorima di Rakuzan dan hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur musim panas. Udara sudah memanas dengan cepat dan tengah hari begitu terik sehingga membuat jalanan seolah bergelombang.

            Midorima memandang punggung Akashi, lagu yang ia mainkan masih berjalan terus. "Kalau maksudmu aku kurang galak—kurang tegas—pada murid-murid, aku akan mencoba meningkatkannya lagi, nanti."

            "Bukan itu. Aku hanya memberi saran agar kau berhenti melarikan diri."

            Midorima menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Sunyi memerangkap keduanya, suara jangkrik menggema dari luar. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

            Akashi bergerak mendekat ke arah Midorima. Ketika jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu langkah kaki, mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Akashi menunduk, sementara Midorima mendongak. "Sensei... kau tidak perlu membebani dirimu sendiri demi kebahagian semua orang. Berhenti melarikan diri dan tetaplah tinggal di tempat yang kau suka."

            Midorima mengernyit sambil memasang senyum bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

            Lalu Akashi menceritakan semua temuannya, bahwa dirinya menyelidiki latar belakang Midorima, bahwa dirinya menyimpulkan semua itu dari peristiwa yang dialaminya.

            Akashi bisa melihat wajah Midorima berubah merah dan ekspresinya menjadi sangat marah. Perasaan mencelos memenuhi hatinya saat pria itu bangkit berdiri dengan kasar. Nada tinggi yang diberikan pria itu padanya membuat Akashi tersentak dan sesuatu menggores dengan sangat perih di dalam.

            "Apa urusanmu menggali masalah hidupku dan seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa aku melarikan diri?! Kau pikir aku ini begitu pengecut untuk melarikan diri dari sebuah gosip murah dan gunjingan yang tak berdasar seperti itu?!"

            "Sensei... maaf... aku—"

            "Aku tahu siapa dirimu—siapa yang tidak mengenal nama keluargamu yang begitu tersohor—tapi itu bukan alasan kenapa kau bisa seenaknya saja mencampuri urusan orang lain!" Midorima meraih tasnya. "Setelah hari ini, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kuharap rasa ingin tahumu yang tak berbatas itu memudar dan kau melupakan aku dan berhenti mengurusi urusan yang bukan milikmu!"

            Akashi masih berdiri tak bergerak saat Midorima menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras. Angin hangat berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka dan mengibarkan tirai-tirai ruangan. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian duduk perlahan di bangku piano. Sisa-sisa dari sosok Midorima masih tertinggal di sana.

            Ruang tak kasat mata di udara yang membentuk sosoknya.

            Kehangatan yang tersisa di permukaan bangku dan tuts piano.

            Dan sisa wangi _cedarwood_  yang melayang-layang mengelilingi Akashi.

.

.

.

"Sei-chan~" Mibuchi Reo menggerakan sendok plastiknya di depan wajah Akashi. "Sei-chan~ es serutmu mencair loh~"

            Akashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata merahnya. "Ah, maaf Mibuchi."

            Seniornya itu hanya tersenyum. "Kalau Sei-chan masih belum bisa tenang, kurasa kau memang harus menemuinya sekali lagi. Aku sedih melihatmu murung di musim panas yang meriah ini Sei-chan~"

            Akashi tersenyum tipis.

            Ini sudah bulan agustus dan Akashi Seijuurou masih memikirkan kejadian di ruang musik itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya jika setiap malam, wangi _cedarwood_ menggantung di ruangannya—salahnya sendiri mengapa ia membeli parfum itu. Akashi akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang berkaitan dengan Midorima pada Mibuchi, dia satu-satunya teman dekat yang ia percayai untuk masalah ini. Dia juga yakin bahwa Mibuchi akan menjaga hal ini sebagai rahasia.

            "Aku pikir dia sama denganku," Akashi mengacak-ngacak tumpukan serutan es dan sirup merah di gelasnya. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan menggunakan yukata. Kembang api melayang naik dan meledak, namun tak satupun dari gemuruh bunga cahaya itu yang menarik perhatian Akashi. "Tapi ternyata aku salah, seharusnya aku tidak pernah salah, Mibuchi."

            "Sei-chan belum tentu salah lho," Mibuchi mendongak menatap langit yang berhias bunga api warna-warni. "Pria memiliki harga dirinya sendiri, dan hal itu sangat mudah muncul terutama saat seorang guru ditegur oleh muridnya. Aku melihat Midorima-sensei sebagai seseorang yang sangat menjaga martabatnya. Setelah mendengar cerita Sei-chan, tentu saja benteng harga dirinya menjadi jauh lebih tebal dari sebelumnya."

            "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menyadarinya sebelum terlabat dan... hancur seperti diriku dulu. Aku melarikan diri dari semua tekanan keluargaku, tekanan hidupku. Aku berakhir menghancurkan pertemananku yang berharga di Teiko. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasakan pengalaman kehilangan seperti yang terjadi padaku."

            Mibuchi Reo menelan esnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Sei-chan sangat manis jika sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

            "..... apa?"

            "Jangan menyangkal Sei-chan~"

            Akashi terdiam beberapa menit. Ia menyendok esnya dan memakannya. Rasa dingin menguasai mulutnya lalu hilang dengan begitu cepat. Ia menelan dengan gugup. "Apa iya... Mibuchi?"

            Si senior berambut hitam itu tertawa. "Kya~ Sei-chan terlihat seperti kucing sekarang, manis sekali~"

            _Maaf, hanya saja... ekspresi ketakutanmu itu agak... agak manis._

            Akashi meletakan sendoknya dengan kasar ke dalam cangkir esnya lalu menyimpannya ke area kosong di bangku yang mereka duduki. Akashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berpikir.

            "Apa aku benar-benar... suka padanya?"

            "Bukan 'suka' Sei-chan, tapi 'cinta' lho."

            "Perbedaannya ada di mana?"

            Mibuchi memberikan senyuman aneh yang membuat Akashi menyipitkan mata curiga. "Seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa cinta pada seseorang, tidak mungkin mau mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga untuk mengetahui masa lalu orang lain—dan ini sangat krusial untukmu Sei-chan! Waktu adalah segalanya untukmu. Dan orang lain tak akan mau menghabiskan uang untuk menggaji agen-agen sewaan untuk hal semacam ini. Dan—"

            "STOP Mibuchi. Berhenti sampai di situ."

            " _Hai_ ~" Mibuchi Reo masih tersenyum dengan kedua mata menyipit menatap juniornya itu. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Akashi meski pemuda itu mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan berdeham.

            "Sei-chan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, hal ini sudah membuatku penasaran sejak minggu-minggu lalu."

            "Apa?"

            "Sejak kapan Sei-chan ganti parfum?"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Akashi pergi ke Tokyo.

            Ia menaiki kereta paling pagi dari Kyoto dan tiba di ibukota padat itu lima jam kemudian. Akashi menyambangi kediaman keluarga di Tokyo yang jarang dikunjungi dan hanya dihuni beberapa pelayan. Ketika mencari informasi tentang Midorima, ia mengetahui jika pria itu berada di Akita.

            Akashi tiba saat senja hari dan menahan semua lelahnya untuk sampai di provinsi Akita yang tengah ramai mempersiapkan pesta lentera. Ia mencari-cari alamat penginapan yang digunakan Midorima. Ketika sampai, ia melihat Midorima baru saja keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

            "... Akashi?" Midorima mematung di tempatnya.

            "Sensei... bisakah kita bicara?"

            "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Apa kau lagi-lagi seenaknya—"

            "KUMOHON SENSEI, DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

            Midorima tersentak, begitu pula dengan Akashi yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu kesal dan berteriak seperti itu.

            "Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut. Aku tidak memaksamu." Midorima melangkah melewati Akashi, terdiam sesaat untuk menunggu pemuda berambut merah itu.

            Akashi mengikuti Midorima dalam diam.

.

.

Saat tiba di sebuah komplek pemakaman, Akashi mengernyit. Ia memang mengikuti Midorima membeli dupa dan bunga, tapi saat melihat nama yang tertulis di atas nisan, ia tidak menemukan nama keluarga Midorima di sana.

            "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, dia siapa, sensei?"

            "Kekasihku. Atau... mantan kekasihku."

            _Oh._

            Ketika selesai berdoa, Midorima duduk di hadapan nisan itu dengan bersila. Akashi tetap berdiri di belakangnya. "Saat aku masih mengajar di Akita, aku memiliki seorang kekasih—ya, dia ini—dan aku merasakan kebahagian yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Hingga masalah itu datang."

            "Sensei—"

            "Ya, aku yakin kau sudah tahu masalah yang kumaksud."

            Akashi menunduk. "Maaf."

            "Aku terpaksa harus menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan muridku itu darinya. Sangat sulit mengatur dua orang kekasih dalam satu waktu dan itu nyaris membuatku gila. Lalu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menghentikan hubungan pura-puraku. Berpikir bahwa, sangat bodoh aku lebih mementingkan harga diriku dibanding kejujuran padanya.

            "Saat aku mengunjunginya, dia mendapatkan email foto itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, dia menangis hingga berlutut di hadapanku. Aku setengah mati menjelaskan alasanku menyembunyikannya. Menjelaskan bahwa aku mencintainya, dan tak ingin melukai perasaannya. Bahwa aku telah meninggalkannya demi dirinya. Dan bahwa foto itu adalah rekayasa dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah selingkuh dengan muridku itu.

            "Tapi dia justru menangis lebih keras, berteriak dengan banjir air mata yang setiap tetesnya membuatku sakit dan pedih melihatnya seperti itu. Berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku lebih dari apapun dan dia rela mati untuk membuktikannya. Lalu ia mengambil pisau dan—"

            Dan ucapan Midorima terhenti saat ia merasakan dua tangan merangkulnya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan napas Akashi menyentuh tengkuknya dan hembusannya terasa hangat. Kesunyian menemani mereka bersama iringan dari suara jangkrik musim panas dan angin yang membuat gemerisik pohon dan rerumputan.

            Midorima merasakan kesepuluh jemarinya mendingin—dan ia tidak menyadari itu. Akashi pasti melihat dirinya gemetar bahkan—astaga, Midorima pun tak merasakan setetes air mata di wajahnya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, dan mengusap matanya yang basah. "Maaf, Akashi."

            "Sensei tidak salah." Ujar Akashi. Suaranya yang lembut sedikit teredam karena wajahnya terkubur di punggung bidang Midorima. "Kau sama sekali tidak salah."

            "Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Midorima masih mengingat bagaimana pisau itu menancap di leher kekasihnya, bagaimana tubuhnya jatuh menghantam apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama. Bagaimana darah mengalir deras membasahi sendalnya dan mengubahnya menjadi merah. Merah... seperti rambut Akashi.

            "Saat dia meninggal, barulah aku menyadari betapa naifnya diriku. Saat itu aku tersadar bahwa aku begitu dicintai oleh murid-muridku, orang tua mereka, dan kekasihku. Bahwa begitu banyak perhatian yang mereka berikan padaku walau sesungguhnya... aku adalah pengecut. Aku ini polos dan bodoh ya?"

            _Dan tsundere_. Tambah Akashi tapi dia tidak menyuarakannya.

            "Aku mencoba berubah. Menjadi lebih tertutup. Lebih tidak ramah. Tapi semua itu tidak berhasil. Dan aku merasa bahwa aku telah menipu diriku sendiri dengan menjadi orang lain.

            "Kau benar, Akashi-san. Aku memang pengecut dan selalu melarikan diri.

            "Aku tidak ingin melukai orang lain lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang tuaku kesulitan lagi. Aku tidak ingin diriku menjadi penyebab kesedihan. Aku—"

            "BERHENTI, sensei." Akashi menguatkan pelukannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Samar, ia bisa mencium wangi yang selama ini ia rindukan diam-diam. "Cukup, sudah cukup. Jangan berubah sepertiku, sensei orang yang benar-benar jujur dan tulus. Aku bisa melihat itu. Jangan hancurkan itu dengan mencoba membahagiakan semua orang."

            "Berubah sepertimu?"

            "Ya. Diriku yang dulu." Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, dia menopang dagunya di pundak kanan Midorima dan merasakan pria itu menjadi kaku sesaat. Tapi ia tak peduli.      "Aku terlalu berusaha membahagiakan ayahku dengan melakukan segala yang tak kusuka. Meraih semua yang terbaik, memaksimalkan semua yang kumiliki, hingga aku melupakan kebahagianku sendiri. Aku terlalu memikirkan orang-orang dan melupakan apa yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Hingga—

            "Hingga aku _jatuh_ , berubah menjadi orang lain dan menyakiti teman-temanku yang berharga. Sekarang mereka semua pergi. Berpencar di tempat berbeda, meninggalkanku sendiri. Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu, dan aku tengah berusaha memperbaiki semuanya sekarang."

            Midorima mendegus. "Kau berusaha memperbaiki segalanya, bahkan kau berusaha memperbaikiku. Dasar."

            Akashi tertawa renyah. "Terkadang aku memang melampaui batas, sensei."

            "Kurasa kau memang tidak punya batas sama sekali."

            Hening mengisi kembali. Keduanya terdiam.

            "Terima kasih, Akashi. Dan... um... maaf."

            "Untuk?"

            Midorima memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Untuk menyadarkanku. Membangunkanku dari delusi bahwa aku melakukan segala hal dengan benar. Pada kenyataannya aku hanya terlalu takut dan melarikan diri dari semua masalah. Aku datang kemari, untuk menghentikan pelarianku. Dan maaf aku membentakmu, berkata hal-hal yang tidak baik padamu.

            "Aku tidak pernah tahu jika 'cinta' itu mengerikan sekali."

            Ini musim panas, tapi Akashi menemukan dirinya membeku. "... eh?"

            "Cinta. Itu penyebab semua ini kan?" Midorima menyatukan jemarinya, mengeratkannya dan membiarkan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh telapak tangan. "Entah kenapa aku terlalu banyak menerima hal itu, dan pada akhirnya merusak semuanya. Cinta itu menakutkan, tidak bisa dikendalikan. Merusak."

            Akashi melepas pelukannya dan menjauh beberapa langkah. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" _Apa itu artinya kau tidak ingin mencintai lagi?_

            "Kau pernah bertanya, kenapa aku membebat jemariku kan?" Midorima mulai membuka perbannya satu persatu. Akashi tercengang melihat luka di setiap lipatan tengah jemarinya—dan sebuah bekas pucat yang menandai bahwa sebuah cincin pernah terpasang lama di sana.

            "Aku mencapai titik di mana diriku bergitu frustasi dan, seperti kataku sebelumnya, diriku yang pengecut ini butuh lari. Setiap malam atau dini hari sebelum aku mengajar keesokan harinya, aku melukai jemariku. Melihat darah mengalir seperti sungai dan rasa sakitnya menjadi hukuman bagiku yang sudah banyak menyusahkan orang lain ini."

            Akashi duduk di samping Midorima dan meraih jemari pucat itu. Ia menyusuri setiap bekas luka dengan lembut, memerhatikan dengan seksama. "Kau bilang setiap malam kau melakukannya... tapi ini sudah lama mengering."

            Akashi mendongak dan meilihat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah berhenti melakukannya. Sehari setelah kejadian di ruang musik itu."

            Pemuda berambut merah itu menu            nduk malu. Midorima juga bisa merasakan semburat merah berkembang di wajahnya, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap lembut rambut merah Akashi. "Aku tidak suka warna rambutmu."

            Akashi mendongak cepat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

            "Mengingatkanku pada darah."

            Akashi membisu seketika.

            Midorima hendak berbicara lagi, tapi mengurungkan niatnya dengan segera saat pemuda delapan belas tahun itu tiba-tiba memeluknya, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "A... Akashi... san?" Ia mendadak gugup.

            "Sensei, kumohon biarkan seperti ini dulu ya. Aku lelah. Aku melakukan perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo dan dari Tokyo ke Akita untuk mencarimu dalam waktu sehari." Akashi bergerak-gerak untuk menyamankan posisinya.

            Wajah Midorima semakin merah padam. "Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot seperti itu sih?"

            "Karena aku ingin bertemu Sensei untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa aku..." Akashi membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang di udara.

            "Bahwa kau...?"

            Akashi menatap Midorima lurus. Pria itu mempertemukan mata hijaunya dengan sepasang rubi milik Akashi. "Sensei, peluk aku."

            "HAH? Kenapa?"

            "Lakukan saja."

            "Kau suka sekali memerintah orang lain ya?"

            "Perintahku absolut."

            "Ck."

            "Sensei...."

            Midorima melihat wajah pemuda itu memelas. "Kenapa kau ini mirip sekali dengan kucing sih?" Kucing manja yang angkuh. Baiklah, itu terdengar aneh.

            "Setidaknya kucing banyak disukai."

            "Aku tidak suka kucing."

            Akashi menghela napas, Midorima bisa merasakan hembusan udara hangat di lehernya dan ia menelan gugup. "Sensei tidak suka warna rambutku dan bilang aku mirip kucing tapi tak suka kucing. Benar-benar tidak ada harapan ya?"

            "Semakin lama, aku tidak paham kata-katamu."

            "Sensei, sepertinya aku mencintai sensei. Aku harus bagaimana?"

            Midorima meraih kedua pundak Akashi dan mendorongnya menjauh. Sedikit lebih kasar dari yang ia inginkan. "APA?"

            "Aku mencintaimu."

            "Akashi, kita hanya mengenal selama tiga minggu."

            "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau cinta tidak bisa dikendalikan."

            Midorima memalingkan muka. "Kau sadar tidak, kalau kau baru saja menyatakan bahwa kau—mungkin—korbanku yang kesekian sekian."

            "Apakah itu artinya _tidak_?"

            "Kau ini hobi menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan semudah itu?!"

            Akashi menyipitkan matanya. Merasa tidak puas. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena aku merasa kita sama. Mungkin juga karena aku merasa kita terikat satu sama lain karena pengalaman yang kita miliki. Jika Mibuchi tidak mengatakannya, aku juga tidak menyadari arti dari perhatianku padamu.

            "Tapi, sejujurnya... aku takut mengatakan ini pada sensei karena aku tidak ingin sensei pergi lagi... seperti hari itu. Dan sensei mengatakan bahwa cinta itu mengerikan. Sesaat aku berpikir kau tidak akan pernah mencintai lagi. Kurasa memang tidak ada harapan sama sekali—"

            "Berhenti menyimpulkan segala sesuatunya seenaknya, Akashi!"

            Midorima menangkup wajah Akashi dan memandang dalam ke kedua matanya. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan manik hijaunya dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Akashi ikut menutup matanya, memusatkan pendengarannya pada napas pria di hapannya ini. _Cedarwood_ tercium dari udara yang ia hirup dari sekelilingnya.

            "Sensei—"

            "Tolong aku, Akashi."

            Akashi membuka matanya segera, tapi yang ia temukan adalah mata terpejam Midorima di balik kacamata dan wajahnya yang terlihat... menderita.

            "Aku lelah menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Aku hanya ingin kehidupanku menjadi damai. Aku butuh seseorang yang memahamiku, mengendalikan kekhawatiranku. Selamatkan aku, Akashi Seijuurou."

            Akashi tidak tahu rupa wajahnya saat ini, tapi ia tidak memungkiri kebahagiaan yang berkembang di hatinya.

            "Kau bilang aku harus berhenti melarikan diri dan tinggal di tempat yang kusuka." Midorima menggenggam kedua tangan Akashi. "Jadi, bolehkah aku tetap tinggal? Di sisimu?"

            Akashi mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kalau kau memasang ekspresi serius seperti itu dan mengucapkan hal selembut itu, tidak aneh kalau _korban_ mu banyak sekali. Kau juga  pandai sekali menyusun kata-kata. Sensei ini benar-benar racun."

            "Apakah itu artinya _tidak_?"

            Akashi tergelak. "Tidak." Ia menghela napas. " _Tidak_ akan kubiarkan sensei pergi lagi seperti waktu itu." Akashi mengeratkan lagi rangkulannya dan tertawa lembut di telinga Midorima. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan besar Midorima membalas memeluknya, tak kalah erat.

            "Tapi, setelah kupikir lagi Akashi..."

            "Seijuurou. Panggil aku Seijuurou. Dan jangan berani kau berpikir dua kali soal ini, itu mengesalkan."

            "Se... Seijuurou... umur kita berbeda sangat jauh."

            "Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu. Bukankah itu cukup?"

            "Aku belum bisa memutuskan apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak....."

            Sekarang giliran Akashi yang menangkup wajah Midorima. "Tidak apa. Pelan-pelan saja." Lalu pemuda itu memberikan senyuman termanis yang tak pernah diberikannya pada orang lain. "Ayo kencan."

            "Sekarang?" Midorima tertegun.

            Akashi mengangguk mantap dan bangkit berdiri. Midorima mengikutinya. "Sekarang langit sudah gelap, dan festival lentera akan dimulai. Gendong aku!"

            "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini permintaan seorang kekasih pada kekasihnya atau sekedar dirimu yang suka memerintah."

            "Aku sudah bilang aku lelah. Hargailah usahaku mengejarmu kemari."

            Midorima mengulum senyum. Ia pun berjongkok. "Silahkan Yang Mulia."

            Tawa riang Akashi kembali menggema. Ia dengan senang hati naik ke punggung pria itu dan memeluk lehernya lagi. Mereka mengucap salam terakhir pada makam itu, lalu beranjak pergi.

            Akashi tertidur di punggung Midorima. Semua rasa lelahnya melakukan perjalanan membuatnya mengantuk dengan mudah. Dan punggung luas milik Midorima terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat dan menenangkan. Karena itu Akashi tidak mendengar gumamman Midorima dalam keheningan malam yang hangat itu.

            "Aku mungkin belum mencintaimu. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Seijuurou."

.

.

Salahkan wangi _cedarwood_ yang membuat Akashi jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> NEMBAK KOK DI KUBURAN? / lol.  
> Berhubung asupan maso udah banyak sekali, saya coba jadi penyeimbang dengan menyetor fanfic fluff / lagi. Ditunggu jejaknya ya minna :) 
> 
> Arigatou!


End file.
